


Die in the Light

by VicenteValtieri



Series: A Thousand Lives Unlived [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: More vacation ficlet. Centering on Optimus and Starscream after Megatron is executed.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream
Series: A Thousand Lives Unlived [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/714828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Die in the Light

Optimus forgot how to vent for a long, long time as he stared at what had once been such a vital, fearsome mech. He walked out on autopilot, leaving the dull, silent room and the offlined frame behind. Starscream was already gone. He’d left the moment the weapon fired. Whether because he was overwhelmed or for some other reason, Optimus didn’t care. 

He found himself on an observation deck. The execution had been carried out on Luna 2. Where Megatron slaved for vorns and ultimately the seat from which he cast them into chaos. Whether that was tragic, ironic, or simply fitting, Optimus didn’t care to know. His spark physically ached. He’d given everything to Cybertron – to this war. What had he gained? His old friends were gone. He was surrounded by enemies or those indifferent to him. Even the matrix was gone. 

The only reason tears weren’t running down his faceplates was that he was beyond that kind of expressive grief. His mind kept taking him back to the decacycles of Megatron’s imprisonment – thinking of ways to set him free. The only reason he hadn’t was that Megatron had accepted the matter – accepted his death – and was prepared to die. 

Soft, distressed instinctive chirps reached his audials. The deck was separated into sections by dark, hanging curtains. Optimus heard the noises coming from a chamber directly beside his own and decided to investigate. They were strange noises he hadn’t heard before. Perhaps Rodimus…?

No. It was Starscream. 

Optimus considered letting the curtain fall. The really nasty turns of the war had always coincided with Starscream’s misbehavior. Megatron took out his wrath on Optimus’s autobots when Starscream ran off to escape the consequences of his actions. But he was a mech in pain, sitting with his wings to the room in a corner and rocking on himself. There was something clutched in one servo. 

“Starscream?” Optimus stepped into the chamber and let the curtain fall behind him. 

The Seeker rubbed a servo across his optics and looked up, stilling his hitching vents. Only when he was composed did he answer. “Yes? What is it?” The thing he was holding was a vial filled with bright blue liquid. 

“…I won’t insult you by asking what’s wrong.” Optimus came and sat beside him. 

“Go ahead and insult me.” Starscream flicked the vial into the air and caught it. There were glyphs engraved into its side, but Optimus couldn’t read them. “I’m as shocked as you are at my feelings.” He put a digit to his optic and gathered a perfect tear of his optical fluids onto it, holding it in front of the observation window. 

Optimus let Starscream lean into him slightly as the Seeker’s wings shivered against his back and he began to cry again. The Prime put an arm around him gently. “…What was your relationship like?” He asked quietly. 

“…We were lovers.” Starscream stated equally quietly. “Before the insanity, before the destruction. We were lovers. What of you?”

“We were brothers.” Optimus looked out the window. “If not by spark, then by affection.”

Starscream nodded, sniffing and wings flicking every time he did. “…I should feel at least relieved… But I don’t.”

“Nor do I.” Optimus agreed. “The circumstances are all wrong.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way.” Starscream buried his faceplates and clung to his helm. 

“No, it was not.” Optimus comforted him gently. “We will be all right. Eventually.”

“I wish I could believe you.”


End file.
